Take-n-Play
Take-n-Play is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price, Mattel. It replaced and is compatible with the Take-Along range by Learning Curve. Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Spencer * Murdoch * Molly * Stanley * Sir Handel * Duke * Mighty Mac * Hiro (normal and "patchwork") * Hank * Victor * Charlie * Salty * Whiff * Ferdinand * Arthur * Bill and Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Freddie * Flora * Bash * Dash * Scruff * Belle * D199 * Dennis * Den * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Neville 2012 * 'Arry and Bert * Stafford * Winston * Peter Sam * Victor Comes to Sodor * Victor's Great Splash * Luke * Rusty 2013 * Stephen (coming soon) * Connor (coming soon) * Caitlin (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2010 * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck * Diesel Oil Tanker * Magic Quarry Car * Storybook Car * Rocky * Sodor Zoo Snake Car * Farm Animal Car * Bubbles Car * Spider Exhibit Car * Sodor Mining Co. Car * Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose 2011 * Sodor Supply Co. * Sodor Cement Mixer * Crocodile Special 2012 * Sodor Circus Monkey 2013 * Hector Other Vehicles 2010 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Bertie * Harold * Elizabeth * Captain * Isobella * Madge * Kevin * Alfie * Byron * Kelly 2011 * Jack * Mr. Percival's Car * Butch * Flynn Special Edition Engines 2010 * Chocolate Covered Thomas * Jelly Bean Percy * Holiday Thomas * Holiday Percy * 65th Anniversary Thomas 2013 * Silver Thomas * Thomas and the Raft (K-Mart exclusive) Multi-car Packs 2010 * Toby and Flora * Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate Covered Percy, a Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory truck, and a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) * Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer and two special trucks) * Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes snow covered Gordon and two trucks with coal and log loads) * Thomas and the Treasure (Includes Thomas and a Pirate's Cove truck with a treasure chest) * Hank and the Fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, and a Brendam Fish Market truck) * Thomas and the Bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, and a honey tanker) * Harold and the Rescue Cars (Includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, and a Sodor rescue truck with magnetic load) * Edward and the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward and two log cars with Jobi Wood) * Charlie and the Aquarium (Includes Charlie, a fish truck, and a fish tank car) * Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, and a boxcar) * Pop Goes Thomas (Includes a lemonade-covered Thomas and lemonade truck) 2011 * Thomas and Rosie * Percy and Mavis * Thomas, Percy, and Rosie * Steamies vs. Diesels (Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis) * Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes muddy Emily and two trucks) * James' Muddy Mess (Muddy James with two trucks) * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (Includes Thomas and two trucks) * Henry and the Gold Mine (Includes Henry and a gold mine truck) * Percy Hard at Work (Includes Percy and three Sodor Construction Company trucks with loads that create a covered bridge) * Salty's Catch of the Day (Includes Salty, a tanker, a Brendam fish market truck, and a boat on a flatbed) * James' Ice Cream Express (Includes James, flatbed with ice cream containers, and Sodor Sweet Shoppe tanker) * Kevin's Helping Hook * Percy and Kevin to the Rescue * Scruff's Dirty Job * Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks * Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (Includes Thomas, Den, a flatbed with a Christmas tree, and car with a barrel) * Search and Rescue Centre Gear Thomas (Kmart exclusive) * Muddy Ferdinand * James' Ice Cream Express * Victor and the Oil Cargo 2012 * Tales from the Past Engines (Includes muddy Thomas, wood-covered Diesel, jam-covered Percy, and partially repainted Victor) * Percy's Bumpy Delivery * Diesel's Spider Delivery * Salty's Diesel Delivery * Diesel's Engine Repair * Rheneas and the Dynamite * Sir Handel at the Quarry * Thomas at the Winter Festival * Thomas at the Halloween Celebration 2013 * Stephen and the Treasure (coming soon) * Gordon's Dieselworks Delivery (coming soon) * Whiff's Messy Day (coming soon) * Flynn to the Rescue (coming soon) Talking Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Spencer * Diesel 2011 * Diesel 10 * Salty * Emily * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt's/The Fat Controller's Musical Caboose * Troublesome Trucks * Percy at the Dieselworks * Thomas and Percy Hard at Work (Kmart exclusive) 2012 * Charlie * Belle * Paxton Pull 'n' Zoom 2011 * Thomas * James * Percy 2012 * Gordon * Diesel 2013 * Toby * Spencer Sets 2010 * Thomas at the Farm * Percy's Mail Delivery * Cranky at the Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Tote-a-Train Playbox * Rescue From Misty Island * Knapford Station Playset 2011 * Sodor Shipping Company Load and Go Playset * Totally Tidmouth Playset * Colin at the Wharf * Sir Handel at Great Waterton * Rock Quarry Run * Sodor Engine Wash * Tidmouth Tunnel starter set * Toby at Trotter's Farm (Tesco exclusive) * Sodor Dieselworks * Rumbling Gold Mine Run * Thomas at Pirate's Cove (only at Target) * Engine Lift Repair Shop * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre 2012 * Great Quarry Climb Playset * Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop * Sodor Paint Shop * Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed * Thomas at the Ironworks * Slate Loading Station * Thomas Treasure Hunt Adventure * Around the Rails with Thomas * Blue Mountain Quarry Snow Adventure (only at Toys R Us) * Sodor Lumber Company * Thomas' Shark Exhibit 2013 * Thomas' Adventure Castle * Brendam Docks * Lion Canyon Track Packs * Straight and Curved Track Pack * S-Curve Track * Flexi Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Thomas' Bridge Delivery * Mini Spiral Track * Go Go Speedy Railway Trivia * The toys are slightly upgraded versions of the Take-Along range. * The prototype Kelly was a repainted Max/Monty model with the breakdown crane added on. * The Storybook Car's prototype had yellow magnets. * Captain's model does not have a mast. * The Knapford station set has shed doors. * Belle's wheels are solid blue instead of red with blue rims. * Salty's bufferbeam is red instead of yellow. This is corrected in the 2013 model. * Sidney's model is missing the warning panel underneath his face. * Emily and Molly's prototypes had six wheeled tenders. * Charlie's prototype had a black dome. * The Slate Loading Station is a re-colored Load-n-Go set. * The front end of Victor's saddletank above his smokebox in flashback, sea-soaked, and partially-repainted form is black instead of yellow. * Norman has black buffers instead of silver ones. Gallery File:Take-n-Play2010CollectorPoster.jpg|2010 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2011CollectorPoster.jpg|2011 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2012CollectorPoster.png|2012 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster.png|2013 collector poster File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Take-n-PlayRescuefromMistyIsland.png|Rescue from Misty Island set File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthTunnelstarterset.jpg|Tidmouth Tunnel starter set File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png|Knapford Station Playset File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Toby File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Salty File:Take-n-PlayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Take-n-PlayMolly.png|Prototype Molly File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-n-PlayMadge.png|Madge File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-n-PlayBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Hank File:Take-n-PlayFloraPrototype.PNG|Prototype Flora File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|Victor File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Prototype Kevin File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.png|Prototype Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.png|Captain File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.png|Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Prototype Scruff File:Take-n-PlayIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|Prototype talking Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Talking James File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFarm.jpg|Thomas at the Farm File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Spencer's Heavy Haul File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:Take-n-PlayHankandtheFishingCars.jpg|Hank and the Fishing Cars File:Take-n-PlayEdwardandtheJobiTree.jpg|Edward and the Jobi Tree File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheTreasure.png|Thomas and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sCatchoftheDay.jpg|Salty's Catch of the Day File:Take-n-PlayToby&Flora.PNG|Toby and Flora in packaging File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Sodor Supply Co. File:Take-n-PlayOilCar.jpg|Oil Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.jpg|Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Prototype Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlaySpiderExhibitCar.jpg|Spider Exhibit Car File:Take-n-PlaySodorMiningCo.Car.jpg|Sodor Mining Co. Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose File:Take-n-PlayMr.Percival'scar.jpg|Mr. Percival's car File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Prototype Annie and Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Emily Stuck in the Brush File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.cars.jpg File:Take-n-PlayHaroldandtheSearchCars.png|Harold and the Search Cars File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|65th Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Percy and Kevin to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayPortableColinattheWharf.jpg|Colin and Charlie at the Wharf File:TotallyTidmouthPlayset.jpg|Totally Tidmouth play set File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelatGreatWaterton.jpg|Sir Handel at Great Waterton File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.JPG|Rock Quarry Run File:TobyatTrottersFarm.jpg|Toby at Trotter's Farm File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Prototype Emily File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Jack File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|Dart File:Take-n-PlayBelle.jpg|Belle File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.jpg|Prototype Flynn File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|Flynn with trailer File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|Den File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks.jpg|The Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|Dash File:Take-n-PlayEdward.jpg|Edward File:Take-n-PlayHenry.jpg|Henry File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|James File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-n-PlayWhiff.jpg|Prototype Whiff File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|Paxton File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|Sidney File:Take-n-PlayD199.jpg|D199 File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Norman File:Take-n-PlaySodorZooSnakeCar.jpg|Sodor Zoo snake car File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.jpg|Rock Quarry Run File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Engine Lift Repair Shop File:Take-n-PlaySearchandRescueCentreset.jpg|Search and Rescue Centre File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPlayset.jpg|Great Quarry Climb File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom James File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Gordon File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Diesel File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Muddy Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFair.png|Thomas at the Fair File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayLuke.jpg|Luke File:Take-n-PlayprototypeLuke.jpeg|Prototype Luke File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Rusty File:Take-n-PlayWinston.jpg|Winston File:Take-n-PlayTwistandTumbleCargoDrop.jpg File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Bert File:Take-n-PlaytalkingCharlie.jpg|Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Spencer File:Take-n-PlayNeville.jpg|Neville File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Take-n-PlayDennis.png|Dennis File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Take-n-PlayFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|Bertie File:Take-n-PlayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Rheneas and the Dynamite File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Sir Handel at the Quarry File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlayVictorandOilCargo.jpg|Victor and Oil Cargo File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Victor Comes to Sodor File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Victor's Great Splash File:Take-n-PlaySodorPaintShop.jpg|Sodor Paint Shop File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlayThomasAdventureCastle.jpg File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sDieselworksDelivery.jpg|Gordon's Dieselworks Delivery File:Take-n-PlayStephenandtheTreasure.jpg|Stephen and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayHector.jpg|Hector File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.png File:Take-n-PlayFlynntotheRescue.png File:Take-n-PlayGoGoSpeedyRailway.jpg External Links * Official Fisher-Price Thomas site Category:Merchandise